Synthesis and in vivo distribution of adamantylphosphorodiaziridine-P32. Synthesis of a series of adamantylphosphonamides, phosphoraminimides and N-nitrosophosphoramides. High pressure liquid chromatography of reaction products and chelation studies of appropriate derivatives.